As the above type of technique, conventionally, Patent Document 1 discloses a press-fit structure for press-fitting a ring gear onto a flange provided in a differential case until the ring gear comes into contact with a stopper of the flange. After the ring gear is press-fitted on the flange, an entrance portion of a press-fit portion is caulked to fasten the ring gear to the differential case.